Epoxy resins have been employed as excellent base resins for coating compositions. They have also been modified so as to render them water miscible or dispersable so as to enable coatings to be prepared which contain relatively small amounts or else do not contain any organic solvents which must be either collected or vented to the atmosphere as a result of their evolution during curing. Either of these is undesirable.
It would therefore be desirable to have available epoxy base resins which are water soluble, miscible or dispersable which when employed in coatings formulations result in coatings having desirable properties without the disadvantages of emitting organic solvents during cure.